Heat
by Beau Bomb Babes
Summary: Isa really hated the heat. So why is he in love with Lea, who is the definition of said word? Isa/Lea


Story: Heat

Author: Beau Bomb Babes (Forcible)

Summary: Isa really hated the heat. So why is he in love with Lea, who is the definition of said word?

Warnings: Yaoi love 3

Pairings: Isa/Lea

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form. If I did, then it would be much, much different. You will never know. ;)

Author's Note: I wrote this at 12:30 in the morning, watching Death Note, in Spink's room because Spink was trying to get me out of my writer's block funk. Okay....onward.

* * *

Sun. Heat. Freedom. If there's anything that hints at summer, those would be the three biggest clues. In the middle of the blistering heat, sat two teenage best friends. One was basking in the warmth that heated his already above temperature body, red hair matching the color of fire he knew too well. The other was curled into himself, trying in every way possible to shield himself from the blazing sun, the exact opposite of his natural element. His blue hair mirrored his feeling of dread in this occurance. He looked over at the taller teen next to him and let out a sigh

"Lea! Please! It's been three hours and I can't take this anymore! I swear to god if you don't get your ass inside now I will make those frisbees of yours a part of your face, permenantly!"

"Alright. Alright Isa. No need to get your panties in a knot. We can go in now."

The two teens, Lea and Isa, stood up from their spot that had been dedicated to them for half of that day and walked the short journey back to Lea's house. Lea opened the door with a bang and began to smirk.

"Make yourself at home Is. Parents are gone and Reno's out. This place is all ours for today."

Isa rolled his eyes and walked over to the living room. He chose his usual seat on the couch and sat down. He smiled to himself. Lea's house just felt like home. Well, more of a home than his own disfunctional house. His parents weren't too fond of his existance. He had no siblings. He was alone. But not here. Lea's parents were basically like his own and Reno was the big brother he always wanted. It was a good feeling being part of Lea's crazy family, but he loved it.

"Hey Is! If you're done wallowing in your own self pity, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Lea's overly red head popped out from the kitchen to stare at his best friend, green eyes shining brightly.

"Sure. Why not? Anything's better than sitting out under that fireball outside."

"Hey! Don't insult the fire! You're just jealous that I'm blazing hot and your a werewolf."

Isa felt the color rise in his cheeks. Lea was, how he put it, hot in every way. His long red hair was spiked up, making him look like a porcupine. Isa so often reminded him of that fact with the affectionate nickname matching his hair description. His acid green eyes stared right into your soul and displayed every emotion he was ever feeling. His long, lean figure was something. Isa thought it was perfect. All in all, the blue-haired teen was completely in love with his best friend.

"Um....Isa? You okay there? Moony?"

Isa regained focus in just enough time to hide his red face. He really hated heat.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Stop staring at me!"

Lea chuckled and went over to his movie collection, trying to find a decent movie. He laughed at his choice, popped it in, and plopped down next to Isa. As soon as the title of the movie came up, Lea bursted out laughing and Isa glared at the screen.

"What the hell Lea? Twilight? Why the fuck do you even have that?"

"It's Reno's I swear! Plus, Taylor Lautner's a damn sexy werewolf." Lea leant in close to Isa's ear, his breath hot against Isa making shiver."But he's nothing compared to you."

Isa's eyes grew wide as Lea spoke these words.

"Damn it Lea! You're an ass." Isa grabbed a pillow to hide his crimson face. _'Damn the heat_ _again' _Isa smirked at his best friend's discomfort. He knew of Isa's feelings for him and he returned them with equal amount of love. He had always loved Isa, even when they were little and couldn't grasp the meaning of the word. Isa had always been there for him, been his rock, his everything. Lea had decided that today would be the day that he would tell Isa. He just had to think of a creative way to express said feelings. Lea never did anything normal.

"Hey Isa?" Lea dragged his eyes away from the movie to look at the bluenette beside him, a smirk set in place

"What Lea?" Isa was still angry at Lea's choice of movie and choice of words in their previous conversation.

"Come here." Lea dragged Isa closer to him and wrapped his arms around Isa's neck. Isa didn't know how to react.

"Um...." Isa was at lost for words as Lea began to kiss up his neck.

_'This is not actually happening' _Isa thought. _'My best friend is not kissing me_.' Lea pulled back and Isa felt the urge to pout.

"You know, I never planned on watching the movie. I just needed an excuse to use that extemely cheesey line. I don't know how the hell you havent figure it out yet."

"Figured what out?" Isa asked, generally confused.

"Figured out that I love you, you moron. Always have. Always will. Got it memorized?"

Isa rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah Lea. I've got it memorized."

"And.......?"

"Oh! And I love you too."

As Lea leaned in for a kiss, Isa couldn't help but think that maybe heat wasn't so bad. Because the heat remind him of Lea and that was the best thing he could ever imagine.

* * *

A/N: Spink thinks this is adorable. I'll let you guys decided. Oh! And we're working on the the different fics for the days. They should be out soon because my writter's block is gone. Anyways, review please!

Peace, Love, and Pancakes!


End file.
